Bermain Kartu
by mellomeongmeong
Summary: [CHAP END] Kisah tentang empat siswa tampan pembuat onar di sekolah yang selalu bertaruh apapun dan kapanpun. PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 1995 LINERS. Wanna One Ong Seongwoo, NU'EST Kim Jonghyun, MXM Im Youngmin, JBJ Kim Sanggyun.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bermain Kartu

Cast : Produce 101 Season 2 1995 Liners

Ong Seongwoo, Kim Jonghyun, Im Youngmin, Kim Sanggyun

enjoy~

* * *

Pelajaran kimia kali ini benar benar membosankan. Jam dinding yang terpajang tepat di atas papan tulis masih menunjukkan pukul 10.03. Empat anak manusia yang duduk berderet dibangku paling belakang malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Ya, Sanggyun baru saja menunjukkan tentang sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bermain kartu saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tentu mereka bermain diam diam agar tidak ketauan. Taruhannya kali ini adalah pernyataan cinta. Siapapun yang kalah harus menyatakan cinta pada orang kesepuluh yang lewat didepan kelas mereka. Taruhan konyol memang.

Youngmin menahan kikikan gelinya sebisa mungkin saat mengetahui kartu teman sebangkunya yang isisnya jauh dari kata bagus. Seongwoo berdecak pelan. Sanggyun memiringkan kartu yang dipegangnya, bermaksud menunjukkan pada Youngmin dan Seongwoo, kemudian senyum percaya diri tersungging, kartunya bagus dan tentu dia akan menang dengan mudah.

Berbeda dengan Jonghyun, lelaki yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi teman sebangku Sanggyun itu malah berekspresi keruh. Kartu yang dipegang tak ada bedanya dengan punya Seongwoo. Kemudian mereka mulai membandingkan antara Seongwoo dan Jonghyun, dan hasilnya Jonghyun kembali menelan pil kekalahan. Dari lima ronde yang mereka putuskan Jonghyun sudah kalah sebanyak tiga kali, dan juara bertahan sampai saat ini masih dipegang Sanggyun. Mereka bertiga berusaha mati matian untuk tidak tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi suram Jonghyun.

"Ku perhatikan sejak tadi, kalian berempat selalu tertawa. Apa ada yang lucu?" tegur lelaki berusia diawal empat puluhan yang kebetulan mengajar kimia di kelas mereka. Iris obsidian yang terbingkai kaca mata melorot itu menyorot tajam ke arah empat siswa dibangku paling belakang.

"Tidak pak" mereka berbohong serempak. Kemudian mereka menyembunyikan lembaran kartu sisa permainan mereka di loker kolong meja.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan di bawah meja?" sang guru bertanya penasaran. Lantaran ia mendapati kedua tangan murid muridnya bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Tidak ada pak" mereka menjawab lagi. Lantas mengangkat tangan mereka diatas meja, menghilangkan rasa curiga yang membayangi sang guru.

Tidak percaya begitu saja, guru kimia itu malah berjalan menuju mereka. Ketukan sepatu berhak rendah terdengar nyaring dikelas yang mendadak sunyi ini. Seisi kelas terdiam, menerka nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Berbeda dengan keempat siswa yang berstatus sebagai tersangka. Mereka menelan ludah susah payah, takut dan gelisah bercampur menjadi satu melingkupi mereka. Keringat dingin mengalir tipis melewati pelipis Youngmin. Jonghyun tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, namun sesuatu didalam rongga dadanya berdetak tidak karuan. Sanggyun mengeratkan gusar kedua tangan yang saling bertaut diatas meja. Sedangkan Seongwoo menunduk dan meremas remas ujung blazer sekolahnya.

Suara ketukan sepatu tersebut berhenti, dan sosok guru itu sudah berdiri menjulang diantara meja Youngmin dan Sanggyun. Tekanan batin makin terasa kental kala sang guru terdiam beberapa detik mengamati mereka lamat lamat. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa mereka duga sebelumnya, tangan kanan sang guru merogoh loker kolong meja Youngmin.

"Lalu ini apa?" tanya sang guru retoris, seraya mengangkat lembaran lembaran kartu sisa permainan mereka tadi, "Keluar dari kelasku!" usirnya final.

"Maafkan aku" Sanggyun berujar penuh penyesalan, terbukti dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dan nada bicara tanpa gairah. Pintu kelas tertutup rapat dan lorong sekolah yang sepi menjadi background mereka.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, ini bukan kesalahanmu, tapi kesalahan kita" balas Jonghyun bijak, lantas ia menyembunyikan telapak tangannya di saku celana. Mereka bersyukur sejenak, setidaknya mereka tidak diberi hukuman, hanya diusir dari kelas.

"Harus kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Youngmin yang tak kalah lesu dengan Sanggyun.

"Kantin?" usul Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak punya muka untuk ke kantin saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung" Seongwoo menolak mentah mentah usul Jonghyun. Sejauh ini ia tidak melihat seorangpun yang berkeliaran di lorong seperti mereka, tentu karena kegiatan belajar masih berlangsung saat ini.

"Aku tau tempat yang aman. Ikuti aku" ajak Sanggyun yang diikuti oleh teman temannya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Atap sekolah.

Tidak ada orang lain selain keepat remaja itu disini. Selain karena jam pelajaran yang saat ini sedang berlangsung, pintu rooftop ini juga sebenarnya dikunci, jadi tak ada seorangpun yang akan datang kemari. Lalu bagaimana caranya mereka bisa membuka pintu itu? Jawabannya ada pada Sanggyun. Lelaki itu punya kunci yang kebetulan cocok dengan lobang kunci pintu atap sekolah.

Atap sekolah berukuran cukup luas dengan pagar beton setinggi satu meter itu memang tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Pasalnya disana hening, tentram ditambah semilir angin, membuat mereka semakin nyaman untuk sekedar memejamkan mata. Mereka berteduh di bawah daun daun lebat pohon ek yang menjulur dari samping bangunan hingga ke atas. Tembok tinggi menjulang di sisi kiri juga mampu melindungi mereka dari terik matahari. Youngmin sudah menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di tembok beton itu, Seongwoo memilih meletakkan kepalanya di paha Youngmin. Sanggyun menggunakan tangan kananya sebagai bantal dan berbaring dengan posisi miring. Jonghyun melepas blazer sekolahnya dan melipatnya hingga layak untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka tertidur pulas.

Pukul 12.00 tepat adalah jam istrahat makan siang. Keempat remaja yang tertidur di atap sekolah selama satu jam itu mulai terbangun. Perut lapar menjadi alasan utama mereka beranjak dari sana.

Kantin sudah dipenuhi oleh manusia manusia berseragam seperti mereka, sampai sampai empat remaja yang tergabung dalam satu genk itu tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Pilihan satu satunya hanya membeli beberapa bungkus roti dan minuman, lalu memakannya di taman.

Youngmin mengunyah sandwich seraya mengamati gadis gadis yang berseliweran di depannya. Sesekali mereka mendiskusikan gadis yang dianggapnya cantik ke Jonghyun dan Sanggyun. Sedangkan Seongwoo? ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan. Susu pisang yang digenggamnya lebih menarik dari pada gadis gadis.

"Siapa dia? cantik sekali" celetuk Youngmin, melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai melenggang di seberang kursi taman.

"Sepertinya dia siswi kelas tiga" Sanggyun menjawab karena ia sempat melirik sekilas dasi berstrip tiga yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Aku tau dia, dia kak Seulgi, dulunya dia ketua cheerleader sekolah" jawaban Jonghyun lebih lengkap, mulutnya masih mengunyah sisa sisa cupcake greentea buatan ibu kantin.

"Apa dia sudah punya kekasih? Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh untuk mendapatkannya?" usul Youngmin yang terdengar sangat tidak manusiawi di telinga Seongwoo. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ia memutar bola mata kesal.

"Boleh" pekik Sanggyun dan Jonghyun antusias.

"Jangan jadikan manusia sebagai bahan taruhan, tuan tuan" Seongwoo menyela dan mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya. Setelah itu ia menyedot kembali susu pisangnya hingga kotak kardus itu mengkerut.

"Hey kalian, guru kimia meminta kalian ke ruangannya sekarang, dan bawa juga buku point" tegur salah seorang teman sekelas mereka tanpa mau repot repot berbasa basi.

"Baiklah setelah ini kami kesana, terima kasih" balas Sanggyun ramah. Youngmin, Seongwoo dan Jonghyun mendengus kesal. Buku catatan kriminalnya akan bertambah isi setelah ini.

"Oh tidak! sepertinya hukuman sedang menanti kita" gerutu Seongwoo lemas.

Seongwoo, Youngmin, Sanggyun dan Jonghyun tersenyum remeh bersamaan setelah keluar dari ruang guru. Alasan dibalik semua itu adalah karena buku catatan kriminal mereka tidak jadi ternoda. Guru kimia itu baru saja membuat penawaran menarik untuk empat sahabat ini. Jika mereka bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang guru, maka beliau akan memaafkan mereka dan tidak akan menulis pelanggaran mereka di buku catatan kriminal. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, tentu mereka menyetujuinya. Keempatnya menjawab dengan lancar rumus rumus senyawa kimia yang diajukan. Anak seorang pejabat seperti mereka tentu tidak mungkin punya otak kosong kan? guru ini terlalu meremehkan.

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di taman depan kelas. Pembatas taman dengan lantai yang memang difungsikan sebagai tempat duduk menjadi pilihan mereka. Jam istirahat masih tersisa dua puluh menit, waktu yang mereka rasa lumayan untuk memberi hukuman pada Jonghyun. Lelaki pemilik senyum menenangkan itu kalah sebanyak tiga kali ketika bermain kartu dikelas, ingat?

Jonghyun sempat menolak melakukan hukumannya, ia terus mengelak bahwa ia sedang tidak bersemangat untuk menyatakan cinta -meskipun hanya main main-. Sanggyun tetap memaksa, Jonghyun terus terusan menolak lagi, malah ia mengajak bertanding ulang. Lantas Seongwoo menjitak kepala Jonghyun, memangnya mereka mau ditegur lagi karena bermain kartu disekolah?

"Ayolah dude, kau hanya perlu menyatakan cinta. Kalau dia menerima cintamu kau bisa memutuskannya besok pagi. Simple kan?" bujuk Sanggyun.

"Simple pantatmu. Aku sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman tentang cinta, dan selama 17 tahun aku hidup aku tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada seseorang" Jonghyun berdecak sebal menjawab pernyataan Sanggyun.

"APA?" tanya Youngmin dan Sanggyun histeris. Seongwoo biasa saja, karena ia juga tidak pernah merasakan cinta atau tertarik dengan lawan jenis.

"Baiklah tuan, aku akan memberikan contoh untukmu. Begini, kau hanya perlu memanggil namanya, setelah dia berhenti kau tinggal bilang, 'aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?', seperti itu" jelas Youngmin, lengkap dengan gesture yang meyakinkan agar Jonghyun mau menyelesaikan misi hukumannya.

 **TBC**

kayaknya ff ini bakal sepi peminat. yauda deh pasrah aja hamba.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Bermain Kartu

Cast : Produce 101 Season 2 1995 Liners

Ong Seongwoo, Kim Jonghyun, Im Youngmin, Kim Sanggyun

enjoy~

* * *

"Baiklah tuan, aku akan memberikan contoh untukmu. Begini, kau hanya perlu memanggil namanya, setelah dia berhenti kau tinggal bilang, 'aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?', seperti itu" jelas Youngmin, lengkap dengan gesture yang meyakinkan agar Jonghyun mau menyelesaikan misi hukumannya.

"Ya sudah aku akan menuruti kemamuan kalian, dasar pemaksa" Jonghyun menerang frustasi seraya mengusap muka kasar.

"Ini bukan kemauan kami, tapi ini kesepakatan kita diawal permainan. Ku harap kau tidak melupakannya Tuan Kim" balas Sanggyun dengan wajah sok sok merasa besalah.

Keempat anak manusia tersebut mulai menghitung dan mengamati setiap orang yang lewat. Karena kesepakatan di awal, si kalah harus menyatakan cinta pada orang ke sepuluh yang lewat didepan mereka. Seongwoo memainkan kakinya bosan, letak tempat duduk mereka yang kurang strategis dan jauh dari keramaian membuat jalanan itu jarang dilalui oleh siswa. Tidak dekat dengan taman, kantin, toilet, ataupun gerbang sekolah. Jonghyun sendiri berharap tidak akan ada orang kesepuluh yang lewat didepannya hingga jam masuk berdering.

Segerombol siswi berjumlah empat orang baru saja melintas didepan mereka. Itu artinya mereka masih butuh enam orang lagi untuk mendapatkan orang ke sepuluh. Namun tak lama kemudian seorang siswa kelas dua berlari, diikuti dengan seorang siswa yang lain dibelakangnya, dua siswa itu seperti sedang bermain kejar kejaran. "Enam" gumam Seongwoo.

"Hey, kenapa kau menghitung siswa laki laki?" protes Jonghyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? bukankah kesepakatan kita menghitung hingga orang kesepuluh lewat? mereka berdua juga termasuk manusia, tidak ada batasan dalam kesepakatan kita" Seongwoo berkata seenaknya, membuat Jonghyun membelalakkan mata tanpa bisa berkata kata.

"Itu benar" Youngmin menjentikkan jarinya, setuju dengan Seongwoo.

"Ya Tuhan, ku harap orang kesepuluh bukan seorang lelaki. Aku masih normal" Jonghyun bermonolog frustasi.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya membawa ember dan kain pel berhenti didepan mereka, bermaksud membersihkan lantai yang mulai kusam. Lelaki berprofesi cleaning service tersebut adalah orang ketujuh. Mereka membutuhkan tiga orang lagi secepatnya, karena lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berdering. Namun dewi keberuntungan sepertinya sedang tidak memihak pada Jonghyun, wakil kepala sekolah dan guru konseling telah berlalu dari hadapan mereka beberapa detik lalu. Satu orang lagi dan Jonghyun akan menjalankan misinya.

"Mau bertaruh? menurut kalian orang kesepuluh akan berjenis kelamin apa?" tawar Seongwoo memecah keheningan.

"Boleh, aku pilih perempuan" Sanggyun langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir, hanya mengikuti feelingnya saja.

"Aku juga" begitu juga Youngmin.

"Baiklah, aku pilih laki laki. Yang kalah akan mendapatkan hukuman, deal?" putus Seongwoo, kedua tangannya menengadah ke sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Deal" Sanggyun dan Youngmin menepuk telapak tangan Seongwoo, tanda kesepakatan.

Saking asyiknya menerka nerka tentang jenis kelamin si orang ke sepuluh, mereka tidak menyadari seseorang telah mendekat ke arah mereka. Jonghyun tersenyum, diikuti Youngmin dan Sanggyun. Seongwoo berharap harap cemas agar orang itu berbelok melewati tangga, namun harapannya tidak terkabul. Seseorang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu berjalan dengan membawa beberapa buku diktat di tangan kirinya. Perempuan itu cantik, tapi lebih tua beberapa tahun dari remaja remaja tersebut. Miss Yumi, guru modis yang kebetulan mengajar bahasa Inggris di kelas mereka.

"Miss Yumi" Jonghyun memberanikan diri untuk menginterupsi langkah Miss Yumi. Ekspresi gugup tak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan, tangan dan kakinya bergerak gelisah. Sementara itu, tiga teman kurang ajarnya sedang merekam aksi Jonghyun dengan kamera ponsel Youngmin.

"Ada apa Mr. Kim?" Guru bertubuh mungil itu berhenti, kemudian menatap heran wajah gugup Jonghyun.

"Miss, aku- sebenarnya- sebenarnya aku menyukaimu" mulut Jonghyun terbata bata mengucapkannya. Lelaki itu sempat merasa tidak bisa bernafas beberapa detik. Jantungnya berdebar kencang menunggu respon Miss Yumi. Ia siap ditampar karena perbuatan kurang ajarnya ini, dimaki atau dipukul dengan high heels miss Yumi juga Jonghyun sudah siap. Secara naluriah Jonghyun menundukkan kepala dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Mr. Kim" suara Miss Yumi mengalun indah melewati gendang telinga Jonghyun. Kepalanya kembali terangkat dan detik itu juga Miss Yumi menghadiahi usakan lembut dikepalanya. Jonghyun sempat lupa bagaimana cara mengatupkan mulut, ia terus terusan memasang wajah bodoh hingga Miss Yumi berlalu dihadapannya. Ketiga makhluk yang sedari tadi mengamati dua orang berbeda usia itu juga ikut terkejut tak percaya, namun terdengar gelak tawa puas setelahnya.

Jika jam istirahat membuat wajah Jonghyun suram, maka jam pulang sekolah juga mampu mebuat muka Seongwoo suram. Ia kalah taruhan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Konyol, benar benar konyol, rutuk Seongwoo dalam hati. Ketiga teman lelakinya memasang wajah bahagia dengan tidak sopan di depannya. Mereka masih memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok untuk Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo" seru Sanggyun. Pantatnya ia dudukkan di meja seberang bangku Seongwoo.

"Iya?" tanggap Seongwoo.

"Jilat sepatuku" semena mena Sanggyun mengangkat salah satu kakinya di atas meja Seongwoo.

"Apa? kau benar benar tidak manusiawi tuan Kim. Aku tidak mau!" Seongwoo menolak mentah mentah, dengan delikan mematikan untuk Sanggyun. Tega sekali dia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri hukuman yang sama dengan Jonghyun?" usul Youngmin.

"Jangan melakukan hukuman yang sudah pernah dilakukan, kita harus menemukan sebuah inovasi" sela Jonghyun tak setuju. Lantas membuat Youngmin dan Sanggyun terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana jika bertanya tentang warna celana dalam? sepertinya seru" celetuk Youngmin kurang ajar.

"Ternyata otakmu busuk juga Im Youngmin" Seongwoo melotot tajam ke arah Youngmin.

"Setuju. Kita gunakan metode seperti Jonghyun tapi dengan pertanyaan warna celana dalam" Sanggyun justru tak menanggapi ekspresi marah Seongwoo. Karena baginya hukuman tetaplah hukuman.

"Kau benar benar brilian Im Youngmin" Tangan besar Jonghyun menepuk nepuk lengan Youngmin dengan tempo cepat.

"Kalian membuatku terlihat seperti lelaki hidung belang" lelaki itu mendengus kesal. Telapak tangannya menangkup kedua pipi, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Oke jika itu maumu, kita batasi peraturan. Sasaran kita harus berjenis kelamin laki laki agar Seongwoo tidak terlihat seperti hidung belang. Bagaimana?" usulan Youngmin semakin tidak manusiawi dan menjatuhkan harga diri Seongwoo sebagai lelaki sejati, itu sih tidak membatasi namanya. Memang tidak terlihat seperti hidung belang sih, hanya kelihatan seperti gay saja.

"Ya Tuhan! benarkah kalian masih menganggapku sebagai teman?" Karna terlalu kesal, sampai sampai Seongwoo menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ayolah sayang, ini hanya untuk bersenang senang. Kita berempat adalah sahabat. Lagi pula hanya kami berempat dan si orang ke sepuluh yang tau" bujuk Jonghyun. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Seongwoo. Youngmin dan Sanggyun tersenyum lebar lalu mengagguk semangat, mengiyakan perkataan Jonghyun. Seongwoo agak tersentuh mendengar kata 'sahabat', Seongwoo itu dulunya tidak punya teman seorangpun.

"Baiklah, aku melakukan ini atas dasar persahabatan kita. Dan aku orang yang sportif tentu saja" Seongwoo menyingkirkan tangan Jonghyun dibahunya, lantas memasang wajah angkuh yang elegan di kalimat terakhir.

Kursi panjang di taman sekolah telah terisi empat remaja yang sedang duduk berjajar menunggu mangsa. Seongwoo sendiri yang memilih tempat ini karena jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu, sudah bisa dipastikan tempat ini akan ramai menjadi akses berlalu lalang siswa yang akan menuju lapangan dan gerbang. Tidak butuh waktu lama memang. Setelah kepala sekolah, cleaning service, guru sejarah, salah satu anggota dewan kedisiplinan, dan beberapa siswa sempat berseliweran, akhirnya siswa kesepuluh datang juga. Lelaki dengan name tag 'Kang Daniel' mengenakan dasi berstrip satu itu menjadi sasarannya.

"Hey, tunggu sebentar" Seongwoo agak berteriak. Youngmin sudah menyiapkan ponsel untuk merekam aksi sahabatnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya si target setelah berbalik menghadap Seongwoo.

"Iya. sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Ong Seongwoo dari kelas 2 B" tangan Seongwoo terulur kedepan. Setidaknya ia harus bersikap sopan diawal sebelum menanyakan pertanyaan tidak senonoh pada juniornya ini.

"Oh hai, aku Kang Daniel dari kelas 1 C" balasnya ramah dan menjabat tangan Seongwoo. Lelaki itu sedikit bersyukur karena Daniel orang yang lembut dan ramah. Kemungkinan untuk 'disemprot' jadi semakin kecil.

"Aku bermaksud menanyakan sesuatu" Bibirnya berucap lancar, tapi kedua tangannya sudah memainkan ujung kemeja putihnya. Ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan Jonghyun tadi, gugup.

"Tentang apa itu?" Daniel bertanya penasaran.

"Bolehkah- bolehkan aku tau- warna celana dalammu hari ini?" Seongwoo mengecilkan volume, agar tak ada yang mendengarnya selain junior tampan didepannya ini.

Tunggu.

Apa?

Tampan?

Iya, Seongwoo akui Kang Daniel ini tampan. Proporsi tubuhnya juga pas, dan auranya benar benar manly. Nah kan, Seongwoo malah memuji Daniel. Pantas saja Youngmin ingin sekali mengatai Seongwoo sebagai gay, karna dia tidak pernah kelihatan tertarik dengan perempuan. Tapi, Seongwoo hanya memuji kok bukan menyukai Daniel.

Dan reaksi Daniel terkejut tentu saja. Mata sipitnya melebar, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan wajah terheran heran. Lelaki itu memang tidak berbicara apapun, namun Seongwoo tentu bisa membaca dengan jelas air muka Daniel. Lagi pula manusia mana yang tidak terkejut saat ditanyai warna celana dalam di pertemuan pertama?

"Emm Kang Daniel, kumohon jangan berpikran macam macam aku hanya sedang sial. Aku kalah taruhan dan sebagai hukumannya aku harus menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu pada orang kesepuluh yang lewat didepanku" jelas Seongwoo singkat. Wajahnya berubah memelas, memohon pada Daniel agar ia mau memberitaukan apa warna celana dalamnya. Well, presepsi teman temannya tentang Ong Seongwoo adalah gay akan makin kuat setelah ini.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku memakai warna hitam. Kakak mau melihatnya?" Jawab Daniel gamblang. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah bersiap mebuka gesper sabuk yang melingkar dipinggang.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Ku harap kau segera melupakanku. Aku permisi" ujar Seongwoo cepat. Segera saja ia berlari meninggalkan Daniel setelah membungkukkan badannya sesaat.

 **END**

Mello's Note :

ff ini uda bener bener end. tamat begitu saja dengan tidak elitnya. sebelumnya kan saya uda perna bilang juga di ff saya yang satunya kalo ff ini sebenernya oneshoot tapi kepanjangan dikit jadi saya jadiin 2shoot. trus saya juga uda bikin lanjutannya ini versi ada romance romancenya /?. jadi tiap chapter masing masing satu kapal, ong sama pacarnya (baca: daniel), trus paca sama couplenya, sanggyun sama couplenya, jonghyun sama couplenya jadi total kira kira ada 4 chapter. masih ongniel aja sih yang uda siap publish, yang donghyun masih otw, sanggyun sama jonghyun belom otw tapi uda ada ide. disana bakal ada yaoinya tapi mereka kayak ngeles gitu kalo mereka gay. kalo saya jadiin satu disini ntar ga nyambung sama judulnya ehe. Trus mau nanya, kalian lebih suka JRen apa Taebugi?

lanjutannya ini mungkin dipublish barengan sama chapter 8 ff sebelah, mungkin hari senin. ditunggu yha~ makasih banyak buat yang uda baca review, follow, sama fav, semoga urusan dunia akhirat kalian lancar, amin.

Balesan Review :

mikigae : kemaren taemin yang vote cuma 1, makanya dia kalah :(( di ff lanjutannya ini bakal ada taemin kalo kamu vote taebugi wkwk

Ayu224 : ini uda dilanjutin dan langsung end, ikutin ff juga ff baru lanjutannya ini yha

ChaYunwoo : banyak yang ngira kayak gitu masa', padahal miss yumi ehe. ayok request kamu mau jren apa taebugi buat episodnya /? jonghyun ehe

Avisyell756 : sebenernya ong aku buat kalem disini ada alesannya dan alesannya tar aku beberin di ff yg ntar publish, ongniel pasti aku layarin ga usah kawatir wkwk

tong : yah maaf ya ternyata ga sesuai harapan kamu :(( tapi kalo kamu request taebugi di ff episodnya jonghyun /? tar aku bikinin ehe

rays11 : banyak yang ngira minki, padahal bukan ehe. ayok request kamu mau jren apa taebugi buat episodnya /? jonghyun ehe

Sky Onix : di ff aku yang lanjutannya ini bakal ada romancenya, di tunggu yha. aku layarin semua kapal kapalnya ong, youngmin, sanggyun sama jonghyun ehe

Shining Peach : tar lagi aku belokin mereka di ff baru, di tunggu yha~


End file.
